


Wedding Bells, Diapers and Other Misadventures.

by orphan_account



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Adventure, Babies, Badass Tamsin, F/F, Family, Romance, Valkubaby, Valkubus - Freeform, Wedding, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamsin & Bo expand the Happy Sunshine Gang and start their Faemily, a series of one-shots! Occasional smut and angst to keep you on your toes but as fluffy as it can be whilst keeping Badass!Tamsin in character. Leave your thoughts and reviews and PLEASE suggest any prompts you have!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells, Diapers and Other Misadventures.

 Tamsin didn’t smile freely, to smile was to show the enemy a glimpse of your soul. To whisper in unspoken words, _look I feel_.

She growled, she scowled and sometimes she lifted her mouth into a precarious snarl which left the corners of her lips upturned; but she rarely offered anyone the warmth and sincerity of a smile. She just wasn’t built that way, smiles were for people not destined for spilt blood and battlefields.

“So,” Trick spoke up as he wiped down the bar. “I understand the Halls of Valhalla are hosting a ball this evening.” he said almost quizzically, placing a bitter bourbon in front of the white-haired warrior. “Legend has it the Valkyrie Balls are quite the party.”

She wrinkled her nose and lowered her voice into the familiarly sardonic tone, “Well, first we dance the Viennese Waltz and then Asgard’s most eligible princes choose a wife from the fairest of the maidens.”

“Really?”

“Of course not, it’s a room packed to the rafters with a thousand drunk valkyries...” she rolled her eyes and narrowed her stare in disbelief, three Valkyries was a party, four or more was a holocaust waiting to happen. “We drink beer, we talk about our battle scars and stories, by eight-thirty someone’s normally challenged another sister to a fight to the death. The last time we all got together the villages of Pompeii burned to ash.”

“That was you?” Trick raised an eyebrow, drying an ale glass and placing it under the bar.

Tamsin smirked and swirled the drink in her hand, “Technically it was Stacey, I told her she’d gained so much weight her toga was chafing and the rest was history…”

“I suppose you haven’t came to see me for a ballgown and a pumpkin carriage, Tamsin.” Trick offered a shallow smile, weighing up the uncomfortable shift in Tamsin’s weight on the barstool.

Tamsin was tense, her shoulders were stiff and her jaw was tight. “I think you know why I asked to see you.” She sniffed with the same unwavering air she always possessed, knocking back a gulp of bourbon. The air was quiet, absent of the usual buzzing and hum of people brushing shoulders at the bar or playing pool near the jukebox. The silence all but reminded her of the reason she came here in the first place.

Trick understood this all too well. Him and Isabeau, it felt like only days ago he stood before her father, a snivelling boy asking for the hand of his own raven-haired succubus. “Answer me one question,” he said purposefully with a voice that didn’t belong to a simple barkeep, his eyes boring into her own. “Do you love her?” the Blood-King said.

The Valkyrie sighed and turned her eyes away for a fleeting moment, the knowledge of how much she loved that impossible and irritating woman thick in her veins and throat. “She sees me.” she answered.

“Excuse me?”

“She _sees_ me,” Tamsin said once again, placing her glass on the bar as she tilted her head, “She doesn’t shove it in my face, she doesn’t need to hear how much I love her or that I’d die for her, she just, she knows.” she sighed, “I’m not great at _I love you_ , I wasn’t built for loving wild things, but unfortunately I do, and I’ll spend my last lives protecting that damn succubus from whatever god she decides to go pick a fight with that morning.”

Trick chuckled at the sentiment, the words were terse and laconic but so effortlessly Tamsin. Words that his granddaughter would approve of. He pulled the bottle of whiskey from under the counter, pouring a handle for himself and topping up Tamsin’s glass.

“Then here’s to your engagement.” he smiled with approval, lifting the liquor in the air.

“Here’s hoping she runs out of gods to piss off.” Tamsin replied dryly, clinking their glasses and downing the contents. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a ball to prepare for.” she grimaced, the thought of spending time with her mother making her teeth clench.

“Don’t you want her grandmother’s ring?” Trick asked with confusion in his brow, “Isn’t that why you came over?”

“Nah,” Tamsin shook her head. “Valkyries have different traditions, you know, proud warrior race stuff.”

* * *

 Bo twirled in the mirror, smoothing down the material of her dress. Her A-line ballgown was a deep shade of navy blue, off the shoulders and cinched at the waist with a scooped neckline, the embroidery around the breast was detailed with diamontes that sparkles like her eyes in summer.

“How do I look?” she asked, toying with the soft curls of her hair.

Tamsin swallowed the breath that refused to leave her chest, blinking as she breathed in the sight in the mirror. Full lips, eyes both brown and blue, smooth skin covering perfect dips and curves. She was right, she shouldn’t be real.

“You look fine.” she brushed off the emotion in her voice.

“Fine?” Bo cocked an eyebrow, “I have to ditch beer-pong Friday with Kenzi for your stupid high school reunion and all I get is fine?”

Tamsin smirked and locked eyes through the reflection of the mirror, stepping forward to pace a languid kiss on the crook of her neck and the back of her shoulder. “You look like trouble,” she mused, the tip of her nose against the back of her ear. “If I tell you how beautiful you are, I will bend you over that stupid chaise longue you bought and spend all night showing you,” she growled in a voice that was barely above a whisper. “And I already RSVP’d this thing.”

Bo span around, her body pressing against Tamsin with mere inches between their lips. Tamsin exhaled, held her ground, refused to back down and Bo loved every second of it. “You know, you look different without the leather and handcuffs.” she grinned at the sight of her Valkyrie in a deep cut and long-sleeved dress, black and floor length with her back exposed, she looked like a fifties blonde-bombshell, maybe Jayne Mansfield or Grace Kelly.

Tamsin leaned in closer, nose to nose. “I’ve got handcuffs under the dress and a gun in my purse, don’t worry.” she smirked.

“So you can protect me, Detective?” Bo whispered in her ear, walking her fingers over the blonde’s collarbones, placing her palms over sinewy shoulders.

“So I can protect everyone else from you, Succubus.” she replied with hot breath against Bo’s neck, forcing a shiver down her spine and goosebumps over her skin.

“Sounds like fun to me.” Bo said with the familiar challenge in her voice, daring and unwavering.

“Oh you have no idea.”

* * *

Tamsin was different around her sisters, Bo couldn’t quite place her finger on it, it lied somewhere in between the tightness of the Valkyrie’s grip around her waist; pulling her close into her side and the fleeting glimpses when she thought Bo wasn’t looking, from eyes that rolled into shades of light green like the waves and crashes of the morning sea.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Bo suggested, placing her hand on the small of her bare back.

“Everyone’s looking at you.”

“What do you mean?”

Tamsin turned her face to lock eyes with the sex-demon, “Valkyries are attracted to power, mainly our own, but the more powerful a warrior, the more difficult they are to ignore.” she tersely explained before turning to walk again.

Bo stopped walking, pulling on Tamsin’s hand. “Are you _jealous_?” she asked with a knowing grin.

“No,” Tamsin bit her tongue and lied, tugging her hand to start walking again as they strolled in between neverending tables filled with other valkyries eyeing them up, closer towards where Freyr and Odin sat.

“Hey,” Bo gently ordered her back, her thumb tender over calloused knuckles. “As hot as all of you Asgardians are,” the Succubus mused, looking around the room at all the beautiful faces. “And believe me, you’re all _ridiculously_ hot...” she murmured. “Do you know what makes you different?”

Tamsin wanted to bite out a retort, her jaw worked back and forth fighting the urge, but Bo’s gentle gaze, somehow filled with concern and mirth made her heart flutter. “I don’t know.” Tamsin almost pouted, crossing her arms.

“I love you,” Bo smiled, “To Hell and back, literally.”

Tamsin offered half a smile, glancing to the ground and moving from foot to foot. “You know, the whole point of a warrior’s sacrifice is that you’re not supposed to come and get me a day later...” the Valkyrie murmured at the memory.

“Yeah well,” Bo grinned, closing the proximity between them. “What can I say, I want my warrior at my side.”

Tamsin leaned in, pressing a quick peck to plump lips that yearned for more. “Then quit complaining so much when I hold you close.” she teased.

“Wow,” a voice interrupted them. “It’s been awhile since we last saw you here, Princess.”

Tamsin span around with the speed and prowess of a lion eyeing up it’s prey on the Serengeti. Her eyes angry and her neck straining, Bo stepped to her side with a reassuring hand quickly finding the Valkyrie’s shoulder, rubbing away the tension.

“Hi Stacey,” Tamsin offered an expression that was half-way between a scowl and a grimace. “I see you’ve lost weight.”

“I see you haven’t.” she replied with a cold smile, “Last time I saw you Princess-”

“The villages of Pompeii burned, I know, I was there.” she said boredly. “And if you’re trying to get a rise with the whole Princess thing, it’s not working.” she took a step forward towards Stacey, standing over her as she spoke. “You were _always_ the jealous type.” Tamsin lowered her voice, growling.

Stacey’s eyes wavered for a moment, noticing the gentle hand that rubbed Tamsin’s shoulder and whom it belonged to. “I see you’ve made quite the friend Tamsin.” she noted.

“Sure, if that’s what you want to call it.” Bo snorted, “I’m Bo-”

“Hell’s Daughter, we all know who you are.” Stacey smiled sweetly, toying with her hair. “There’s stories that you cut down the Pyrippus with just one strike of your blade, Chosen-one.” she gushed, blushing at the brunette.

“You know, I really just prefer Bo.” the Succubus narrowed her gaze, before tugging Tamsin’s hand. “Let’s sit down babe, wouldn’t want to miss the starter.”

“Mmm, I’m more concerned with dessert.” Tamsin whispered loudly enough for Stacey to hear, grabbing a handful of the pert globes filling out the back of Bo’s dress.

“Well if you’re good,” Bo smiled playfully. “You can have one of everything on the menu.” Her eyes flashed the familiar shade of electric blue.

Bo grabbed the Valkyrie’s hand and picked up her stroll through the gold-bricked hall, closer towards the long table on the opposite side of the dance-floor where they were required.

“More concerned with dessert huh?” Bo hummed under her breath through a grin, she knew Tamsin said it to piss off the other Valkyrie, but it didn’t stop the fire in her belly crackling at the thought of her being so brazen.  

“Well,” the blonde pondered. “You are pretty delicious when you’re not being a pain in my ass.” she replied with a smirk, sauntering past the Succubus as they crossed the dancefloor to the table.

“Grandmother, Grandfather.” Tamsin greeted the heads of the table with a little bow.

“How nice of you to join us.” Odin laughed, jolly and thick before lifting more mead to his lips.

“Odin and Freyr are your grandparents?” Bo silently mouthed.

Tamsin shot her a brief and unwavering stare, the one that silently told her to save it for later before turning back to her grandfather. “I’m sorry we’re late, we were caught up on the Bifröst.” she explained.

“You must be Isabeau, Tamsin’s mother told us of your great valour.” Freyr smiled kindly, standing from her chair to offer her hand towards the succubus. They looked alike, Tamsin and her grandmother. The white blonde hair, the soft green eyes and pale skin. It was odd, she’d never imagined Tamsin with a family of her own before.

“It’s just Bo,” the Succubus grinned back, taking Freyr’s hand eagerly. “I didn’t know Tamsin would be introducing me to her family tonight, I’d of brought flowers _if I’d of known_.” she shot Tamsin a glare.

“Nonsense.” Freyr waved, patting the two seats next to her.

“Besides, flowers don’t have much place in our world, sharp metal and blessed shields are much more our style.” Acacia interrupted from opposite the table. “Been a while Succubus, last I heard you’d picked a fight with Hades.” the older, red haired woman grinned. “How’d that go?”

“Well, I’m still alive so better than expected, I just don’t think I’m Daddy’s favourite anymore to say the least.”

“Mom what are you doing here?” Tamsin asked Acacia, taking her seat at the table next to Bo just as the food began to be delivered.

“Same as you, I come for the free beer.” Acacia smirked, passing over tankards of mead to both of the women, mead that Bo drank eagerly to cool the awkwardness in the air.

“I’ll drink to that.” Tamsin dryly replied, clinking her mug with her mother’s over the wood that separated them.

“Enough,” Freyr growled, side glancing her daughter and grandchild with eyes that made Bo suddenly realise where Tamsin inherited them from. “We are royals, have some pride.” she scowled.

“So, if you guys are princesses how come you don’t wear crowns or sit on thrones?” Bo asked innocently, Freyr was stoic and regal in her own right, but Acacia and Tamsin were anything but, they were steel and mud, fire and war, they were of the world in a way Bo admired but most of all respected.

“Valkyries don’t sit on thrones Dear,” Freyr almost laughed, reaching her worn hand to hold Tamsin’s cheek for a moment as a bubble of pride rose to her chest. “A Valkyrie’s throne is her saddle, leading her sisters into war before delivering her warriors souls to the great Halls of Valhalla; we are a very proud race.” she explained.

So I gathered, Bo thought.

“Here, here.” Odin raised his tankard at the prose.

Bo smiled at the sentiment, glancing at Tamsin who busied herself with the boar meat on her plate and the mead in her tankard, she was the Valkyrie equivalent of a nervous girl bringing her boyfriend home to meet the parents, the sentiment made Bo’s lips quirk into a tight grin.

“I understand you’re also of royal blood, Isabeau.” Odin spoke up from the other end of the table, his icy blue eyes trained on the Succubus.

“Well I don’t know about that…” She awkwardly laughed.

Odin sat back in his chair, his ruddy cheeks almost disguised by the long silvering beard. “I could tell you some stories about the Blood King,” he laughed, scratching his grey plaits. “How is old Trick?”

“Busier now he’s the Ash.” Bo politely replied, taking another mouthful of food.

“Tell me Isabeau, how long has this alliance between blood and blessed air carried?” Freyr asked with excited eyes, glancing between the Succubus and Tamsin.

“ _How long have we been dating_.” Tamsin quietly translated in her ear.

“Oh!” Bo chuckled, “Nearly two years I guess.”

“Grandma, why don’t we save some of the interrogation until after dessert.” Tamsin challenged, blushing with embarrassment over how forward her family were.

* * *

 Tamsin and Bo leaned back in their chairs, silent and pensive as they watched the rest of the table dance amongst the other Valkyries, dances that looked medieval and dated. Even Acacia kept rhythm with the sweeping and regal dances to music that played from harpes and pipes.

“Why are we sat here watching?” Bo finally asked, nursing her drink.

“Well, can you dance the Laendler?” Tamsin bit nervously as she tried to hide the true reason they were sat watching Asgardians dance for them, although Bo didn’t pick up the anxiety behind her laconic words.

“No but you can,” Bo glanced back expectantly, “Teach me.” she smiled softly.

“Yeah,” Tamsin laughed. “Not gonna happen.”

“Can you at least take a selfie with me and the guy playing the lute? I feel bad Kenzi’s stuck at home watching CSI.” Bo frowned.

“Can you just sit still for ten minutes!” Tamsin snapped at the interruptions to her thoughts, trying to go over the meticulous details and plans of what she was going to do tonight.

Bo crossed her arms and bit her words, gulping down the rest of her drink as her body tensed at being spoken to like that.

“Excuse me…” a voice interrupted them, much softer than the tone she’d used before.

“Do you want to go again?” Tamsin locked eyes with Stacey, “Last time we burned Pompeii to ash, how about this time we sink an island?” she leaned over the table, every muscle in her neck threatening to pop from the tensing.

Stacey stiffened her posture, “I’m not here for you, Asshat.” she growled, turning back to the Succubus. “I couldn’t help but notice you sat here looking bored with our dear princess, would you care to dance with me?”

 _Hoe don’t do it,_ Tamsin thought to herself, maybe Kenzi’s sentiments had grown on her afterall.

“I’d love to.” Bo grinned, standing from the table.

_Oh my god._

* * *

“So your grandparents throw Bo a ball in her honour, and yet she’s dancing with Stacey instead of you?” Acacia spoke up from behind Tamsin’s shoulder, placing another drink in front of her. “Wanna tell me what’s going on or are you going to sit there like a thundercloud of doom all night?”

“She doesn’t know the ball is for her yet, if she knew she’d ask questions.” Tamsin answered her mother, staring into the glass. “Maybe I’m going soft in my old age but I want this to be perfect.” she sighed.

“She doesn’t know you’re going to propose?” Acacia asked with a tight and confused face, “What does she think this all is?”

“She thinks it’s like a high school reunion,” Tamsin laughed, swirling the drink in her hand before glancing up to her mother. “Her ways are different to ours, I heard her talking to Kenzi once about how _romantic_ she wanted it to be, and here we are...”

“T, you know what happens if she says no right?”

“I die?” Tamsin said solemnly.

“Yes, you die, but more importantly you look like a giant asshole.”

“Thanks for the encouragement Mom.” Tamsin rolled her eyes, watching intently as different Valkyries all took their turns spinning Bo around the dancefloor, even Odin had spun and danced the Hallingdans for her.

Freyr lifted her hand in the air and halted the music and dancing on the hall floor just as another eager Valkyrie began to spin the Succubus around, all eyes suddenly staring at her diligently waiting for the Queen of the Valkyries to speak.

“Friends and sisters,” she smiled graciously, striding to the centre of the floor. “Tonight we eat and dance in honour of Isabeau, Daughter of Hell-”

“Chosen-one had a much better ring to it.” Tamsin discretely muttered in her mother’s ear.

“-I call Tamsin to the floor to dance the Springar with our guest of honour…” Freyr beamed with pride. She lifted her hand in Tamsin’s direction and the crowd hooted and hollered as everyone except Bo seemed to know what was about to happen.

Bo crossed her arms and shot the Valkyrie a stare as the blonde rose from the table to everyone’s cheers. The succubus still unimpressed and tense, still angry from earlier.

“Tam, that does not look like a woman who is about to say yes to a proposal, please think about what you’re doing.” Acacia grabbed Tamsin’s wrist, her eyes concerned and worried.

“It’ll be okay,” Tamsin breathed. “She sees me.”

“Damn right she sees you, like a bull sees a red flag.”

Tamsin tensed her jaw back and forth under the pressure, glancing one last time at the bull on the dancefloor she was about to tame. “Well in that case you’ll have to excuse me,” Tamsin swallowed, her eyes unwavering. “I have a dance with death.” she sneered.

“Oh honey you have no idea.” Acacia called after her but she was already gone, her eyes trained on one woman in particular.

Tamsin strode on to the dance floor with confidence until she was pressed nose to nose with the Succubus, the floor beginning to clear as the people formed a large circle around them.

“I’m still angry with you.” Bo growled as violins and cellos began to play, the people clapped and stamped out a rhythm with their feet.

“I wouldn’t want you any other way.” Tamsin smiled, it was sincere and strange, it made Bo stop and stare for just another fleeting second, looking for just a familiar iota of snark or attitude in the blonde’s face but none lay in her eyes.

Tamsin gently span the brunette around, her arm firmly around her waist as their feet moved across the stone lightly with grace, before turning in the opposite direction and spinning again.

“So the Valkyrie does dance afterall?” Bo said with tense lips and eyes that refused to meet the blonde’s, calloused hands gently carressed the bottom of her back as they turned in tight circles.

“I haven’t danced the Springar since my sixteenth birthday, I danced with this guy with two-left feet who smelt of elderberry smash and Dyson’s jock strap,” Tamsin smirked, “At least you smell better.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this party was in my honour?” Bo snapped, ducking under Tamsin’s arm as she span around with Bo in the centre.

“Because if you chickened out they would have killed me.” Tamsin explained with cocky eyes, the literalness of her words flying over Bo’s head as she remained blind to their customs. “Plus, I wanted it to be perfect for you.”

“So _that’s_ why you shouted at me and refused to dance earlier…” Bo snarked as Tamsin spun her around once more.

“I said I wanted this ball to be perfect for you,” she repeated herself, clicking her heels against the floor as they danced in pace next to each other. “I didn’t say I was perfect.”

“Good, because you’re not perfect.” Bo lifted her head in defiance, taking Tamsin’s lead as sinewy arms pulled her close whilst they moved around the floor. “Most of the time you’re kind of an asshole.”

“Well most of the time you’re annoying and you never do as I say,” Tamsin sneered, pulling back just enough to look into deep brown eyes. “But I still wouldn’t have you any other way, you’re the most complete and perfect woman I’ve ever met in my many life times.”

Bo found the breath caught in her at the loving words, tender and gentle green eyes watching her as they danced under impossibly tall arched ceilings with chandeliers that made the light flicker and dance over their skin.

“What did you just say?” Bo breathed, her heart fluttering like a hummingbird in a bottle.

“I said you’re perfect, Bo.” Tamsin smiled so sweetly she thought her face might break and stay this way forever. “Your heart is both strong and gentle, your eyes both brown and blue-”

“I’m virtuous, yet I’m a Succubus?” Bo finished with a grin at the memory of the night Tamsin climbed in her bathtub drunk.

“Something like that.” the blonde laughed, stopping on the dancefloor as she held both of Bo’s hands, the strings and pipes still playing as the people’s cheers grew wild.

“Tamsin what are you doing?”

“You know, all night you’ve asked me a hundred different questions,” she sighed. “and all night I’ve thought of one question I want to ask you.” she explained, “I’m not great at love, which is ironic to say the least. But, I love you with every ounce I have to love you, I want to wake up every morning angry that you’ve put ketchup on my eggs even though I tell you repeatedly not to. I want to spend my lives protecting you from whatever god you decide to pick a fight with that day, even though you’re the last woman in all of the worlds who needs protecting. I want you Bo, I want you to have all of me in all of my lives until we’re just stories in books that our great-grandkids read.”

Kenzi finally stepped forward out of the crowd with a wide grin, heels hitting the stone as she held out a pillow in her hands with Tamsin’s favourite knife lying gently atop of the blue velvet.

“Kenz?” Bo asked with her mouth hung open.

“Hi Bobo.” she smiled, excited eyes and nervous hands as the brunette exhaled a knowing breath, finally piecing together the puzzle. “You didn’t really think I’d miss this right?”

Tamsin offered her a pensive look, nervous and excited as she grabbed her knife by the blade, sinking to both her knees in front of the Succubus before offering her the handle. “Isabeau Dennis, take this blade as a symbol of my fealty so that I may protect you for all of our days, so that our souls may be one for eternity.”

“Are you- are you asking me to marry you?” Bo managed to choke out as Tamsin looked up at her with gentle and watering eyes.

“Duh.” Tamsin quietly replied.

“Yes!” Bo laughed, accepting the blade as the halls erupted into applause and cheers. “I’d love to marry you.” she smiled, wiping a tear away with the back of her hand.

“ _Oh thank god_.” Acacia quietly muttered to herself as she gulped back her drink.

Tamsin rose from her knees, eyes watering as she choked back any symptom of emotion. Valkyries don’t cry. Valkyries are strong and proud warriors, she told herself repeatedly, until brown and blue eyes found hers and plump pink lips pressed against her own in a kiss sweeter than she’d ever tasted before.

“The bond between blessed air and blood is sealed.” Freyr’s voice boomed across the applause of the hall. “Valhalla is to host a royal wedding!” she grinned, striding over to the couple whilst Kenzi and Bo bounced up and down in a hug. “Welcome to the family, Bo.” she grasped both of Bo’s hands tightly.

“Thank you.” Bo beamed, showing Freyr the blade Tamsin and had offered her.

“Now the bond is to be honoured, and blood is to be claimed with the offered blade.” Freyr called to the crowd, lifting Bo’s arm that held the knife as they jeered in approval.  

“Woah, wait a second; ritual human sacrifice wasn’t mentioned in the proposal.” she shot back, staring at Tamsin with confusion as she gripped the blade tighter.

“Tams, Little-T, you didn't bring me up here to hang me like a pig in a butcher’s window right?” Kenzi asked with concern, hiding behind the Succubus’s shoulder.

“As fun as that sounds? No.” Tamsin’s lips quirked with amusement. “It’s tradition for the warrior and her Valkyrie to lead a hunt and bring back a boar for slaughter,” she added, draping her arm over Kenzi’s shoulder. “so unless you plan on growing a curly tail you’re safe, _for now_.”

“You’ll ride with the Valkyries at dawn and lead the hunt, until then we celebrate.” Odin spoke up, lifting his tankard in the air as music played through the halls once again.

“T, all of my Netflix research has been leading me to this moment… did you come through with the goods?” Kenzi practically begged with her hands clasped tightly.

“Thor is over there,” she pointed towards the group of men in armour and steel, to one in particular with long blonde hair and a hammer Kenzi immediately recognised. “Do not embarrass me.” she warned the petite Russian with a perfectly manicured pointed finger.

“Got it!” Kenzi called behind her as she made a beeline towards the burly men.

“Have fun trying to get her to leave tomorrow.” Bo snorted as they watched the girl lean against the table and strike up conversation with the warriors.

“She’s your pet human, not mine,” Tamsin stressed, pulling Bo in her long arms to her chest. “ _Chosen one_.”

“You know it sounds so much sexier when you say it…”

 


End file.
